Wishes only go so far
by POD00
Summary: Roy has a daughter. She has a power.
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemists. _

_Please note... I have finished the ending, it's horrifically depressing. It will NOT make you happy. But I love it. It is the only way I could see it logically ending. Also. Starting chapter one at the ending, it'll get sad. That being said...if you don't like that kinda stuff. Move on. _

_1,489 words._

_Along the road, walked a small girl. She had midnight black hair and emerald eyes, that held much sorrow, and death, her skin was the color of sugar mixed with cream. In the crock of her gentle little arms, was a teddy bear and in her hand was a note. She hummed to herself unsure of her future, but she knew her mother had faith it would be bright. She was tired and weak. Her legs felt like silly putty stretched so far it was transparent. She fell to her knees feebly. She closed her eyes, as the felt like a ten pound rock on her eyes. Snow began to fall on the four year old child. She didn't care. She was too tired. About five minutes later Riza Hawkeye came around the corner. She eyed the child tenderly. She couldn't be late...but how could she leave the child? She picked her up and carried her to Roy's office. _

_Roy was doing paperwork looking at Riza in dry curiosity. "Who is the child, Hawkeye" he blinked._

_" I am not sure" She said " However she was holding a note" she said putting the child down on the couch. _

_Roy walked over picking the note up and began" to read._

_In pristine cursive it read: _

_"To whom finds my darling Emrie, please take her to her father. Roy Mustang. He doesn't know she is alive and breathing, but he is the only one who could be her father.._

_To Roy. I am dead, I loved you dearly. Please love our daughter dearly?"._

_Roy felt numb, a daughter? He looked at her. She was beautiful, just like her mother. Roy remembers Emrie`s mother. He remembers the night of passion, after a month of courting. The next day he promised marriage, a week later, he was transferred, Emrie's mother told him to end communication. It was too painful. So, Roy buried himself in paperwork. He gently stroked the young girls hair. _

_"Emrie." He whispered. " I will protect you until the end of time." He whispered._

_Then he looked at her tiny hands, and engraved on her hands, either by birth or by some sicko... was a transmutation circle. He looked up._

_"Riza. Get her some clean clothing, and gloves too" he spoke up his eyes pricing with something Riza had never seen before...fear, and love...not lust, but true love. He cared for this girl. _

_After a hour or two, Emrie woke , she looked about then her glance caught on Roy. She jumped up and hugging him tightly grinning. "King Roy! King Roy." She squealed._

_Roy blinked looking at Emrie. "King?...Emrie I think you are confused"_

_Emrie giggled "nope. My mummy told me stories about you. You are a king" she said with a grin_

_" Emrie"he smiled faintly "I am no king. I am your father."_

_" Even better" she said with utter delight. Hugging him and burrowing her head in the crock of his neck._

_"Look" he smiled "sweetie how did you get those on your hands"_

_Emrie blinked "mommy said that their my gift from the angels" she said with a grin "I can bring birds back to life." Roy trembled. She'd be sought after by the government if they found out. Trial after trial. Experiment after experiment. A broken soul. A childhood lost to wither and rot. He felt ill. How could he let her cream skin curdel. Her gem-like eyes hide in the rough._

_Soon after Riza came back with clothing. Roy smiled at Riza in thanks. _

_"Sweetie can you go change?"_

_She nodded taking the clothing from Riza, lisping a "Thank you." Then skipped off._

_Roy explained to Riza. He told her everything, and his illness was shared with Riza. She swore to keep it under wraps. She couldn't let Roy lose his reason for living, after he came off the edge of self destruction. _

_ Emrie's stomach then made a groan for hunger. She looked at Roy with a silent question. She was hungry, and Roy was clueless. What do little kids like to eat? Bread and gin? Roy got up going to his desk._

_Riza must have noticed his utter hopelessness. She sighed "I'll get her lunch" she said with with a smile. Walking off._

_Lunch consisted of jam and cream cheese sandwiches, apple juice, potato chips, carrot sticks, and a shared bag of cookies. The whole concept of 'chip nutrition' was lost on Roy. Riza knew that he'd need help. Otherwise the poor child would grow up on take out, and rommen noodles. She'd know all on Alchemy and nothing on love. She" knew Roy would get the hang of it. She smiled looking at the clock. Then smiled at Roy. "Four. Time to get home." Roy looked perplexed, but before he could protest she said. "You need to go clothing shopping for her, shell need pajamas, and more entertainment. You need to get her used to your apartment, then she needs dinner and a bath, then bed. Then you need to look up care for her, and schooling."_

_Emrie blinked tilting her head._

_"This will be no walk in the park Roy, but you can do it." _

_Roy looked at her. Unsure, but ready._

_Come nightfall, She was in bed sleeping. Roy's best friend General Hughes was gushing over, for once, Roy's daughter, not his own. Once he was alone, and Emrie was sleeping, he crept into the room and stroked her face. What a gentle and kind young girl, her fate unknown, her smile on her face proved, she didn't care. Roy took that as a sign, he shouldn't either. Right now. She'd sleep, she'd dream, and he would too._

_She grew like all children, alongside Elicia. And they grew until they were twelve. Their lives would never be different from then on. Emrie had gotten in with the Military. Roy fudged the numbers, begrudgingly, but he did. She was tall for her age._

_Emrie looked like she could be Roy's baby sister. She looked like a flat chested eighteen year old. She was given the title : The childface Alchemists. On that day. Roy didn't think he could be prouder._

_Curiously, a thirteen year old Emrie looked at Edward and Alphonse talking to Roy. She walked in bitting her lip. "Sir" she said saluting. Roy hated the rouse, but it was necessary. " you have a letter" she said producing a small yellow envelope._

_Al and Ed both flicked their eyes up and down, inspecting Emrie._

_A tall women, deep green eyes, which rested on a pale, particularly white young woman with long midnight hair. She looked like snow white._

_Edward looked at her. " Who are you" he asked kindly._

_"I'm Emrie" she smiled " The childface Alchemists"_

_" You look like Roy Mustang," Al said softly " are you two related?" _

_"Yes" Roy said "Emrie is my sister. I am her legal guardian. Our parents died some time ago" he said._

_Emrie nodded, going with the lie they had to tell. In order to protect her father. _

_"You look young, how old are you?" Al blinked._

_"Twenty, a gift, I guess" another lie._

_"Almost young enough to be a prodigy" Ed smirked, his way of flirting. "Of course, I am a prodigy"_

_Emrie rolled her eyes. She wanted her father to fudge the numbers. She didn't want to be famous due to her age, but instead her talent. She was younger than Ed. She said nothing, just rolling her eyes. _

_"You'd better watch it full metal" Roy snarled. " I helped you in it. I can get you out!"_

_Emrie bit her lip. _

_"Oh yeah?!" Ed yelled, veins in his neck bulging, his eyes jumping out of his second sockets his nostrils flaring. "I'd just like to see you try!"_

_"Why don't you two calm down" Al whimpered._

_Emrie rolled her eyes pulling Al gently back a few steps clapping her hands and slamming them on the ground a giant wall then sprouted from the floor.._

_Al jumped looking at her incredulously. _

_"They can get out. When they work together" she smiled "common. Let's talk" she led him off happily._

_They talked about many things. They talked about their hot headed brothers, and regrets, they talked about cats, and hot cute they were. They talked about Alchemy. Then they talked on their lies. Al called her out and she told him all. Then Al gently leaned in and kissed her. Emrie kissed back happily._

_A hot headed Ed stormed up to her "why did you lock us in that room?!"_

_"To stop you from fighting" she shrugged simply " and it worked. " She shrugged._


	2. The mistake

Danced along the road outside the window were leaves blown by the wind. They Went from one side of the road to the other. Al watched as he wrapped his metal arms around Emrie, making Edward grimace in disgust. Emrie yawned softly stretching her back And extending her arms.

She stood. "I have a surprise" for you to" she grinned proudly.

"Sure" Ed said passively seeming bored " whatever."

Al blinked " Emrie, you didn't have to"

Emrie rolled her eyes "yes , I do. Now close your eyes" Both closed eyes and wondered, what she could possibly be doing. Emrie gently held their hands and focused on their human form. Completely. Flesh, blood, and . A flash, and Ed and Al opened their eyes inspecting their limbs in perfect flesh.

"Emrie" Ed said softly, his view of her changing dramatically looking up to see a quivering form of Emrie,possibly whimpering, crying tears of pain.

AL ran to her side holding her. " she's so cold" panic drenching his voice tears spilling over his newly recovered eyes.

Ed ran over to the two. " give her here" he said, picking her up gently and running to Roy's office.

Roy looked up " I thought I said not to come near me for at least a week FullMetal" he snapped then his eyes then fell on Al. Then Ed's arm and leg. "How...did you" but trailed off, his eyes snatching on Emrie like a sweater on a nail. Emrie...Emrie. "lay her down on the couch" he urged quickly feeling her temperature. " She's as cold as ice." His voice shook "I'm going to get Hawkeye to take an early lunch, to take her home. Will you two take off to watch her? "Of course" Ed said softly. Roy ran off to get Riza. Roy raced up to Riza, and looked at her.

"I need you to take Emrie home." He said.

Riza softened "is she ill?"

"You could say that"he mumbled

"What is it then?" She asked her eyebrows furrowed tightly."

"She practiced Human Alchemy...again" he said tightly.

Riza paled instantly. " she needs to learn to stop doing that" she said as though it's change that she'd already done it.

" I know, if King Bradley finds out. I could lose my job." He grunted. Riza's hand collided with Roy's cheek with red hot rage. Cold magnum rage bubbled in her eyes. How could he possibly care more about his job, then his daughter?! " In all due respect, sir, I was not concerned about your job. I was concerned about your daughter." She snapped. In the end of things. She considered Emrie to be like a daughter, at the very least, a sister.

Roy touched his cheek in shock. "Riza." He whispered softly, taking her hands in his. "You are right, I was in the wrong. Now, could you please take her home? I am afraid ..she just needs to be home."

"Of course Roy. "She blushed slightly taking her hands away.

"Thank you Riza. I appreciate it a lot." Roy smiled. Walking in the other direction. "Of course" she smiled, then softly added " I love you Roy " Emrie was laying in

Alphonse's arms on their couch, looking peaceful, but her dreams were a never ending horror show. The Elric brothers doing human alchemy. When they were trying to bring back Mother.

"No!" She screamed heavily running, grabbing Alphonse gently "please. Stop this" she said.

"Ed, I think we should stop this" Al said softly " I have a bad feeling about this " Al said.

"It'll be okay" Ed said. The Emrie watched them be destroyed.

Riza ran to Roy's office. "Get her in the car" she said softly. Ed nodded gently grabbing her and ran to Riza's car. Gently putting her in the back seat, Al getting in the back seat, resting Emrie's head on his lap. Ed got in the passenger seat. Riza got in the driver's seat. "So...why isn't Roy coming?" Al asked softly.

"Roy...Roy, well. He cares about Emrie in his own way. He loves her, but he doesn't know how to show it. His father and mother sent him to a boarding home when he was seven. So when he's surrounded by her being hurt. Or ill he can't handle it. It hurts him more each time." Then realized what'd she had said "you can't let it out...Okay? About him being her father?"

"Of course not!" Ed said softly " we have a debt to her. We can't betray her."

Gluttony whimpered " so we can't even have a tiny nibble" he mumbled.

"No, of course not" Envy snapped slapping the back of Gluttony's head. " we need her to conform to us."

"And if, she doesn't" Lust asked, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Then I'll make her pay" He snarled, showing his teeth in a monstrous grunt.

"She is just a child" Lust pointed out.

Envy smirked stretching his back and rolled his head back, clearly losing interest in what she had to say.

"Lust I'm hungry" Gluttony whined softly, looking down juding his bottom lip out. "Well then, we will have to get you to something to eat then, won't we?" She smiled weakly.

After two hours, Emrie coughed weakly, her eyes flickering to the left then the right weakly. Al was quickly by her side.

" Emrie. You scared me" he mumbled.

"You barely know me" she mumbled. Looking at him pointedly.

"That doesn't change the fact that I am utterly infatuated with you" he mumbled into her hair separating his lips from her neck.

A faint pink hue danced onto the cheek. "A-Al " she mumbled.

"Please. Please be my girlfriend" he whispered.

"Are you in love or in lust?" She mumbled.

"Love. Absolutely totally love" he said "I love how your voice is soft like the summer breeze. I love how you would do anything for your family. I love how you put up that wall so my brother and Roy could get along. I love how you did what you did for me and Ed. I just love you" he crawled up on her bed kissing her lips tenderly tilting his head. She deepened the kiss gently tilting her head in the other direction, only pulling away to whisper "yes."

Ed walked in with a bowl of hot, water, which gave steam generously, and a white washcloth swimming in the water.

"Brother in the room."he coughed, a small smirk faintly on his mouth. A small blush on his cheeks. "Any way, can I talk to her, alone Al?" Al nodded scampering away, more than red.

"You've seen the gate. Haven't you, Emrie?"he asked kneeling on her bed and dabbling her forehead.

Emrie blushed at the attention, she swatted his hands away weakly, but he persisted. "Yeah" she mumbled.

"When?" He smiled weakly, assuming, she'd found out like he had.

"When haven't I" she mumbled weakly. Pale at the thought.

" How?" He chuckled.

"In my dreams mostly. I've been able to practice human alchemy ever since I can't remember when."

Ed blinked stopping, slightly unnerved. Fearing her, to say the least. "What...are...you" he trembled whispering weakly.

"I...I don't know!" She cried out whimpering. "Ed, I'm scared! I have no clue what I am" not the slightest bit of irony in her voice.

"It'll be okay" he whispered.

"Don't tell Al." She mumbled.

"Never" he answered, now rest. She nodded curling back into bed happily. Sleep soon came to her, soon did her color, but agonizing dreams of gore, blood and, worst of all... The gate ...

Roy came home soon walking in quickly pouring scotch, as Riza rushed into the room. "Is she okay?" She asked worryingly.

"Her temperature is normal... and she has her color back... but she keeps saying things like" Ed trailed off, looking away. " Well, what kind of childhood did she have?"

"She keeps saying things like ' Don't let the gate, take me' and ' No...no...not the lost souls of the forgotten'...right? She's said it for as long as I can remember" Riza said. " As for the child... Well... you know Roy... Her bed time stories revolved around the revolt of the Ishbalan."

Ed blinked forgetting how to breathe. " And what is she... human, homunculus...or...or what?"

" My daughter is human" Roy butted in gritting his teeth darkly narrowing his eyes.

Izumi lay dying on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling trembling and whispered " Ed, Al...please be safe" then her breath left her body, and she was gone.


End file.
